This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The external advisory board met in April, 2009 and reviewed our proposed pilot study for this project. Pending, IRB approval this project will be submitted to NIH for peer review for the FY10 project year. The proposed project by Tara Lin, MD, is entitled "Optimizing cancer stem cell targeted therapy in ALL" is schedule to be approved in May, 2009. Full proposal submission to NIH will occur after IRB approval.